Water Flows On
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Juvia gets told that she is nothing but a bother to Gray so she decides to change. Gray was suddenly shock at how cold Juvia is to him. Mirajane tells him to go on a mission with her and he follows the advice. But what would happen on the job that made them different when they got back? Really a one-shot but got broken into pieces. I don't own Fairy Tail. GrayxJuvia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new fanfic about Fairy Tail! My first ever fanfic about Gray x Juvia! Squee! I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

Skipping happily down the road, I made my way back to Fairy Hills. The fresh summer air was as relaxing as a shady tree. Townsfolk waved to me as I pass them. I smiled and sent a little gesture of my hand back.

It was quite the lovely town. I was so glad that I had left Phantom. Seriously, all of those boys were complete idiots. All they could do was brag and work like crap. Fairy Tail was much better. It held laughter and fun. Especially Gray-sama.

I let out a small squeal as I thought of my Ice Making guild mate. I had fell in love with him from the very start – when he had released me of my rain. I've tried everything to get him to notice me but I think in a different way. But he did save me – many times so.

"You there. The blue girl. Come here."

With a jolt, I gave a startled jump. Narrowing my eyes, I turn towards the right. Where I suddenly notice a large, purple tent with glittering stars all over it. A cheesy sign was post next to it. Just what the heck is this joint?!

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" There is was again. A voice calling me but question was, where? I looked all around but I didn't spotted anybody. Raising my eyebrow in confusion, I was about to start off when...

"Why you! I'm down here!" Blinking in surprise, I look down.

There, about the height to my waist, was a pump little man. He wore a cheesy outfit to say the least. Purple for the shirt and purple for the trousers. A black cape was thrown over and a wide brimmed purple hat with yellow stars rested on his black locks. He was short.

"You want to have your fortune told, right? Well I'm your man! The name's Philip!" A jolly kind of sound came from his mouth. Before I could say anything, he drag me into his tent.

The inside was empty except for two chairs and a wooden table with a glowing orb set on top of a white cloth.

Philip seated me on a chair and then pop into the other. He wave a hand over the orb.

Suddenly, a bunch of flashing lights and sounds came out of nowhere. Purple, puffing smoke surround the orb as Philip created a bunch of hand gestures.

I sweatdrop. Yep, this is cheesy.

The man suddenly gave a shout and I almost jump out of my chair. Geez! People these days!

"What's wrong?!" I asked. He gives a sad shake of his head.

"You love somebody. And that somebody is never going to love you back."

My heart caught in my throat. How did he? Wait, no. This must have been a trick of some sort. Anybody could say that a girl might love somebody. But, I bit my lip.

"What do you mean he won't ever like me back?" My voice was slightly shaking and I scold myself for being so weak.

"He'll never like you. In fact, you disgust him. He doesn't want anything to do with you. You're a nobody to him."

I almost choked back a sob. Sure, I knew that Gray-sama might not like me the way I like him. But I always held on to the little piece of hope that someday, he just might. Even for a fraction of a second.

Philip sighs. "This must be very hard on you. Change your ways and maybe, just maybe, he'll look at you. Don't bother him and you will save him. If you truly love him, let me live in peace."

I slowly nodded. I didn't know why I was believing this crap, but he says it so truthfully. Besides, even if he didn't say it, I knew that it was true. I knew it was true from the very beginning. I just didn't want to let go.

My bangs brush over my eyes as I quickly stood up and bolted out of the tent. I went shopping after that.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Everybody stopped what they were doing. Juvia strolls in so casually towards the bulletin board for a job.

But what she was doing didn't shock them, it was what she was wearing. She had on a white tank top with a blue bubbles design that was just above her belly button – with light blue straps around her neck. She wore blue jeans shorts and had black boots. A loose chain necklace with a dewdrop at the end hangs loosely around her neck. Her blue hair was loose down her back with a bubble hair ornament in her curls instead of a hat. White pearl bracelets dangled around both of her wrists.

Gray gapes at the rain girl. What the heck had happen to her?!

Juvia grabs a job off the board and hands it to Mirajane who gave her a simple sweet smile back.

Gray waits for the blue haired girl to say something to him before she goes off. She always does when she goes on a job and he is in the guild.

But she walked past him without a word. Not even much of a glance!

The door slams shut behind her and some of the members gives him a weird look – like he had something to do with it. Which in a way, he does but of course he wouldn't know.

* * *

_**G**__**ray's POV**_

Everyday I see that girl. And everyday she ignores me.

I scowl. I just don't get it. What happen to her? She's been acting like this for about a couple of days now. She talks with the other members, smiling and giggling every now and then but when I join the group, she always gives me a cold look or walk away.

I try to talk to her but what does she do? Ignores me or leaves! Heck, she started to speak using 1st person now! She has a whole new wardrobe and everything!

She doesn't talk about me or grabs on to me wherever I go. Girls are confusing.

I just don't get it one bit. I mean, how can anyone change that much in a day?! Fuck! This is seriously getting on my nerves and I don't even know why!

"Hey, Ice-Brain! Instead on beating yourself over nothing, why don't you fight me? Or are you a chicken?" The idiot who I'm suppose to call my rival taunted me.

I give him a cold stare. "Back off, fired chicken. What I do is my business."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And that just started one of our usual fights again. I was actually grateful for it. It took my mind off Juvia. At least, for the moment being.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar corner when I overheard a conversation happening nearby. And it included a certain rain girl.

"Hey, Juvia, why don't we go shopping this afternoon?" Lucy asked. Juvia shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to go on a job."

"Eh?! Oh come on! There's a cute little cafe that just opened!" Lucy gives a small pout.

Juvia frowns. "I've been there. These thugs keeps hanging out there like there's no tomorrow. See, girls like to go to that cafe and the boys seize the opportunity for some, ah, clothes."

Lucy became wide-eyed. "Seriously?! I had no idea!"

"Who's harming my girl?!" Natsu was next to Lucy in a second. His eyes were lit and his flames flared. The two had started going out a couple of months back. He's very protective.

"Natsu! Don't go burning everything!" Lucy exclaims. Natsu's fires died out and he rub his head sheepishly. Sheesh, that guy really does have a fried brain!

"Sorry Luce. Anyway, ready to go?" Natsu gives that cheeky smile of his and his blonde girlfriend laughs.

"Yeah. Bye-bye, Juvia!" With a wave, she and Natsu left the guild hand-in-hand.

Ya know, I still can't believe that idiot got a girlfriend before I did. It seriously is down right twisted.

My eyes settled back on Juvia, who had just pulled out a magazine and was now reading it.

"Why don't you just invite her on a job, Gray?" A sweet yet devil like voice came from behind me. I knew this was coming. She always knows.

"Why should I?" I turn around to face the older girl. Mirajane was carefully cleaning a cup and smiling at me. I really need to get out of here.

"You heard her. She needs to go on a job. Why don't you invite her to one?" There is was again. It was the voice of the match-making demon behind a sweet angle face. Freed, how did you ever handle with this all of the time?!

"She'll say no." I said stubbornly.

"You won't know until you try."

"She won't go even if I give her a million jewels!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Gray." I gulp as Mirajane's aura got dark. "Someday, somebody else will come to sweep her off her feet. Do you really want that? If you don't act now, she'll be gone before you know it. Perhaps Lyon could come?"

Oh, how I hate her sometimes. That was the last straw. No way in hell would I let a guy like Lyon to take Juvia. Not now, not ever!

With my bangs brushing over my face, I grab a piece of paper from the board. I then went over to Juvia's table and slams down the job form on the table.

She looks at me, startled. I didn't care.

"Go on this job with me." My words were calm but a little forceful.

She gives me a cold look. "Why should I, pervert?"

"Everybody else is gone. Natsu and Lucy are on a date. Happy, Carla, Romeo and Wendy went to the flower fields. Erza is with Jellal."

"Go by yourself." she scoffs.

I shrug. "I can't. This job requires two people."

"Then choose another one, loser."

Ouch. That was painful. "I don't want to. This one sounds interesting."

"Boys." Juvia rolls her eyes. She shot me a glare. "Can't you see that you're bothering me?"

"Oh well. Meet me in front of the train station at 6 tomorrow morning. It's gonna take a long time to reach the place." And with that last word, I left the guild.

I smirk. I wonder what will happen.

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

That idiot! Who does he think he is saying that I was gonna go with him?!

I had been avoiding him ever since I had my fortune told. He tries to talk to me but I brush him off. I don't get why he keeps trying. Surely, this had pleased him. I wasn't following him anymore like a lost puppy. Yet, he still keeps talking to me.

I pause and silently sat down on my bed, my blue nightgown brushing over the covers. My soft blue bangs covered my face.

He never did this to me before. So why now? I bit my lip. It's probably the way I look. So much prettier than my last look. I saw the boys looking at me. Gray was too.

Philip was right. Gray won't like the me inside. Just the sudden cold water beauty on the outside. A tear slid down my cheek.

'He'll never like you. You're a nobody.' The same words kept repeating in my head. I sigh. Oh well. There was no reason to refuse his offer. After all, I need some money because I promise some kids I would treat them to ice cream if they were good students to their poor teacher.

I grab a blue and white bag and began placing clothes in it.

* * *

**Well how do you like it? I know Juvia isn't like this but I like her better this way. Besides, she could be like this on the inside! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter! Truth to be told, I wrote all of this in one day but I decided to break it up into pieces. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

Yet, after all she had said, she still shows up. Earlier than me which she rubs in my face. I scowl and she gives a smug smile.

It was still pretty dark out when we board the train. The sun's rays were just barely up as the train leaves the station.

I flop down on a seat and she sits on the one opposite to me. I rest my chin on my palm as I look out the window. She begins to read quietly. Crap, why didn't I bring anything to do? This was going to be a very long trip!

The view wasn't all that great so far. After all, we were just traveling through plain fields when it was dark out.

I carefully let my eyes slip to the girl across from me. Her eyes were focus on the page of words. I decided to pick up some words with her.

"Hey, Juvia. Do you know what the job is?"

She doesn't look up. "So tell me."

I sigh. "Then why didn't you just ask, woman? We are to capture a bunch of bandits. It's sort of similar to the mission Erza and I did a while back."

She shrugs. "Whatever."

Before she could stop talking, I fired another question. "What's with the book?"

"It's fiction."

"I meant what is it about?"

"Read it and find out."

Annoyance suddenly came over me. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She didn't say anything. I assume our talk was over.

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

"Why do you hate me so much?" is what he says. Huh. I don't hate anybody. Certainly no one from the guild. I may strongly dislike people but I would never use the word hate. It comes out too strong. Just like love. Wait, where did that come from?

I quickly dismiss the thought and went back to my book but I could feel his dark blue eyes like midnight watching me.

I lift my head. "What?"

He turns back to the window. "Nothing."

After that, we were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Okay, so all we have to do is find the bad guys' place and wait, right?" I asked Gray. He nodded.

"Yeah. Those guys go all over the place in groups. Might as well take them all down together."

It was now mid afternoon. We had just met up with our client. He, to say the least, was very happy to see us. Those bandits have been stealing a lot of things from the town and then rushing off.

The town was a simple and peaceful place. These people do not like fighting with others. I feel bad for them. The bandits must have known this and took advantage of them.

With a sudden jerk of my arm, I was pull behind a bush. Gray covered up my mouth before I could yell at him. He then wraps an arm around me and pulls me down. His eyes were alert and he was watching something. I looked and saw what was going on.

Two big guys who had on clothing that was all black and red were dashing away, their arms full of food.

As they passed us, we overheard their conversation.

"All groups are suppose to go back late at night, right?" One of them said. The other nodded.

"Yeah. The old abandon farm is where we go."

Gray and I look at one another. We finally had a lead.

As soon as the coast was clear, I shove off the Ice wizard. He was getting way too close.

"Hurry up. Let's go."

He rolls his eyes. "What's your hurry? They don't come back until night."

"Whatever."

* * *

Dusk had just hit us and Gray had began to build a fire. We set up camp in the forest of trees near the farm.

I sat quietly on a fallen log that was as brown as a bear. My fingers played with my dewdrop chain necklace.

"Hey." I look up. Gray grins. "Isn't that the necklace I gave to you?"

My hand grasp the necklace tightly. "No." I lied. It was his present. For my birthday in fact. I was really happy that day when he gave me a present. I wore it almost every single day but I didn't think he ever saw it because I always hid it. Once, I had lost it and I almost died of panic. I was so relieved when I found it that I cried.

"Are you sure?" Gray raise an eyebrow. I bit my lip. I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Sure I'm sure. I lost the necklace you gave me." Was I just imagining it or did a quick flash of hurt ran through his face? Probably not. He wouldn't care.

Gray's bangs brush over his face. "I'll ask again. Why do you hate me so much?"

"What brought that up?"

"Oh I don't know. Everything?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Gray lets out a low growl. I was once again drag over to somewhere against my will.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

I grab her arm and led her into the forest. She keeps on yelling insults at me but I ignore them. When I finally thought we had gone far enough, I slam her into a tree. My hands were around her wrists as I pin her to the tree.

She lets out a whimper of pain. I regret it but I had to make her listen to me.

"What are you doing, Gray?!" Juvia hiss. Hmm. I need her to calm down. At least, for little while.

I press her body even closer against the tree and leans in. A small whimper escapes her. With a smirk, I drop a few kisses up her neck softly. A startled gasp came from within the blue haired girl.

Feeling more confident, I softly bit her ear and licked her collar bone with the tip of my tongue. A small moan was heard and I started to be more forceful.

My kisses trail up to her mouth where I lick her lips. She whimpers again. I brush my lips against hers and let them hover. With a smirk, I close the distance between us.

My hands lets go of hers and I place them on her hips. It took a while, but she soon started to kiss me back. God, this feels so good. She tasted like blueberries, fresh and sweet. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. Her arms wrap themselves around my neck and her fingers tangled in my dark locks.

I smirk. I nibble on her lower lip for entrance to which she accepted. My tongue gleefully tasted every inch of her mouth before it started to dance with hers.

I hate to stop but I could feel Juvia running low on air. We parted but that didn't stop me. I began to kiss her neck fully. Sucking on it or biting at times. Sometimes, I would give it a little lick.

She keeps on moaning and pulling me closer. Her grip on my hair was weakening, I knew.

"G-Gray." Her soft voice spoke. I kiss her forehead, her nose, both of her cheeks, and a quick peck on her lips.

"Yeah?" I look at her in the eye.

"W-Why are you doing this?" she stammers.

I smiled and nuzzle at the crook of her neck. "Because I want to."

She gives a shaky giggle. "You sound like a little kid wanting to get what he wants."

I flash a devilish smirk. "Maybe I am. But you like it." Juvia blush and I chuckle.

"Do-Do you l-like me?" Juvia asked softly. I shook my head.

"Nope."

There was a flash of hurt all over her face. Her eyes darken. With a harsh shove, she push me away.

"Oh real nice, Gray. Just let me hope why don't you?! I thought you were better than this but I guess you're not." Juvia's eyes were fill with anger and hurt. "I never thought of you as a playboy but I guess you are, huh? Playing around with girls' hearts and then trashing them later."

"Juvia, I-" I tried to speak but she wouldn't let me.

"Save it, jerk. You're a pathetic loser. I'm not even sure why I fell for you in the first place!" Juvia then runs back to the camp but I could see a slight trail of tears from her eyes.

I punch a tree angrily and scowls. She really needs to hear everything before jumping into conclusions.

I suddenly hear a bunch of laughter and I knew that the bandits were back. I run my hand into my locks. After the job, I'll explain.

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

That jerk! Kissing me and all that before he says that he doesn't even like me one bit! I quickly wipe away the new fallen tears. Why should I be crying over that playboy?

I felted so happy when he kissed me but my heart shattered into a million pieces when he said he didn't like me.

The sound of laughter rang in my ears and I knew that the bandits were  
back. Seriously? They had to come back at a time like this? I groan and wash my face.

I didn't wait for Gray. That jerk wouldn't even have to come. I could finish this all by myself.

The bandits were laughing their butts off at all the loot they stole from the town. They disgust me.

"Hey, idiots! Hand back those things to the village!" I shouted and they turn towards me. Their faces turn into sneers.

"Aww, the little girl thinks she can stop us." A big ugly one said. The others laughs. I roll my eyes. Seriously, boys these days. They just don't take us girls seriously.

"Although, she is hot. Perhaps she could do a show for us?" A sly, skinny one smirks, looking at me up and down. The others gave a whoop. I scowl.

My eyes darken and water spun around me in a mass wave. I have had enough of boys like them. "Hand over the goods and maybe I won't hurt you as much." My voice was calm but deadly.

I could see them tense and pull out their weapons. I started to walk towards them, my bangs over my face.

They started to fire but my water wash it away. They soon surrounded me.

"Water Slicer!" Several slices of water cuts through the bandits with great power.

"Water Beam!" I place both of my hands together and a jet beam of water rush out, engulfing the bandits in a flood.

I continued to slice and dice with my water. I didn't notice that the leader of the pack was suddenly behind me.

At once, a knife was at my throat and I curse myself for being a half-wit.

"Well, well, well. You did well fighting off my bandits but your time is finally at its end." The voice of the ugly man behind me made me want to cover up my ears.

"You may have gotten me but not him." I smirk.

"Him?" The knife soon disappeared along with the man as a blast of ice knocked him off his feet. The bandits huddle together fearfully. Their leader was gone.

"Took you long enough." I scoff. Gray didn't listen. He march over to the leader and lift him up by his shirt.

His eyes were dangerously dark and his bangs covered his eyes. "Listen, you. Those bandits of yours are going to prison and so will you. Give back the stuff you stole from the town and return it to them. Get going!" He threw the man onto the ground. "And don't touch my girl!"

The leader and his bandits quickly nodded and ran off to receive the goods. To say the least, I was quite shock that he called me 'his girl' but I quickly wave off the thought. If he wanted forgiveness, he'll have to do it another way.

* * *

**And there you have it! Review! Did I mention that the last chapter will be very short?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, everybody! I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

We were back on the train to home. We had just made those losers return everything they stole before the guards came to ship them off to prison. I smiled. It was sure fun.

**Flashback:**

The townsfolk were really happy that they made us stay for a couple of days to celebrate. It was a lively celebration full of food and colorful decorations.

A bunch of girls started hitting on me and I stole a glance at Juvia. She was ignoring me as usual but I knew she saw. I coolly brush them off and went over to grab another plate of food.

A dance started to happen in the town square and I sort of got drag into it. It was the kind of jolly dance that requires a lot of people. You circle this way and that with your partner before being grab off by another.

I laugh a lot as the beat of the drums and music dull my senses a bit. Pretty soon, the dance was about to end when I met with my last partner. Juvia.

She giggles at my face. I figure her senses were dull too. Because she certainly wouldn't be laughing with me around!

The dance ended and we were in each others' arms. Blushing, I pull away. I grin down at her but she turns her head away. I could just see a shadow of a smile on her face though.

**End of flashback.**

With a small sigh, I stood up from my seat and stops in front of her. She doesn't look up.

I bent down and lifted up her chin, making her face me but her eyes won't meet mine. A soft smile comes to my lips.

"Let go of me." Juvia says softly. I shook my head.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Say it, don't spray it."

I chuckled. "I don't like you Juvia."

Her eyes darken. "You don't have to say it twice. I can take a hint." She looks like she has more to say so I waited.

"Nobody will ever like me. I'm just a nobody to you, aren't I? A girl who has always been in love with you yet you never notices her. I disgust you, don't I? I guess I can't face the fact that no matter how hard I try, you will never like me. I've always been an outcast. No wonder, huh?" Juvia gives a shaky laugh that was painfully forced out. "You would think I've gotten used to it now but I haven't. I'm just the girl that brings bad luck along with her rain."

I was silent as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She bits her lips and quickly wipes them away.

"I changed and let you live in peace. I didn't want to be a bother to you anymore." Her hands were covering her face as she sobs quietly. I pull her up and wraps both of my arms around her. She cries softly into my chest. My shirt was getting wet but I didn't mind. All that matters was the girl in my arms.

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

I knew I was making a fool of myself but I couldn't help it. I cried until no more tears will come.

Gray's warmth felt good but I knew I wouldn't be able to have it for much longer. I started to pull away but Gray holds me firm.

"I don't like you." There he goes again repeating that hurtful statement. "I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. Wait, what? He loves me? Gray actually loves me? I must be dreaming or something. This can't be real. It's just another one of my thoughts about him. Yes, that must be it.

But, it feels so real. I literally pinch myself to make sure I was in the real world. To my delight, I was. Gray actually loves me!

I lift my head to look at him. "Do you mean that?"

He smiles and I knew he did. "Yeah. And you'll always be a member of Fairy Tail. Without a doubt."

With a squeal, I threw my arms around his neck and kiss him. The ride home might not be so bad.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

It was shocking to say the least. The guild except Mirajane was surprised when they found out that the two had gone on a job together. Freed suspects his white haired girlfriend was behind this but she wouldn't tell him anything.

Gray had arrived early the following morning after he and Juvia had arrived. Everybody crowd around him, begging him to tell them what had happen.

He simply shrug. "We just went on a job. What else?"

That just started another fight between Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. The two other boys were demanding to know what happen.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Juvia entered the guild. Everybody left the fighting scene and rush over to her. She was soon surrounded by questions of all kinds from her guild mates.

"I went on a job with Gray. We fought bandits. That's it." Juvia answers.

The guild finally gave up when they saw that the two wizards weren't going to spill. This guild is always so nosy! But that another reason why Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail!

* * *

Some time in the afternoon, the door to the guild burst open. A short man wearing cheesy wizard clothing came in.

"Hey! Did anybody see a girl with blue hair here? She owes me." Philip asked. The guild gave him blank looks. They had three girls with blue hair. Which one was the little man talking about?

Juvia stood up with a look of annoyance on her face. "What do you mean I owe you? I don't owe you anything."

"YES! I finally found you!" Philip held out his hand. "5 thousand jewels please."

Juvia raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Philip scowl. "You've become quite the diva, didn't you? Pay for my telling!"

It was Juvia's turn to scowl. "If I remember clearly, you were the one who shove me into your cheesy tent and started the dramatic fake fortune telling. All I did was listen to you tell me crap about my life."

"I-!" Philip was suddenly hit with a wave of ice. Everybody turn to Gray, their only Ice wizard.

"So you're the one. I knew she was reciting words that somebody else said." Gray's tone was dangerously dark.

"Gray." The Ice wizard look over at the Water mage. Her lips curved into a sly smirk. "Chill him out."

"You got it." And let's just say that Philip would not bother the guild for a million hundreds years to come.

Gray grabs Juvia by the waist and pulls her out of the guild. The other members were left speechless.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
